Valentines Day Special Zanessa
by xSammiee
Summary: I promised my tumblr followers a Valentines Day Special! (I know, it's late) Even so, I hope you all had an amazing Valentines anyway. Here is a purely fictional account of a Zanessa one. As always any events are purely fictional.


10:30... 10:31... 10:32... _Come on, wake up! Zac pleaded with her as he looked over to his sleeping girlfriend; he wanted her to wake up but he didn't have the heart to wake her himself; pure catch 22. _

_'_Zac, I can feel you staring...' Nessa mumbled as she smiled, turned to face him and flickered open her eyes.

_fuck... How did I ever get so lucky? I mean... wow. The way her eyes lit up every time she saw him. That smile.. That fucking smile.. It was perfect; everything about her was perfect and he was determined to make sure this was the best valentine's day ever. _

_I mean, sure. They'd had other ones but, this, this _was their first official one; this one _had _to be special.

'Yeah, Okay busted.' He smiled as he lent down and planted a kiss on her lips but she put her hands round his neck, pulled him closer and deepened it as he scrambled to get closer to her.

She started to pull at his t-shirt before Zac snapped back into reality.

'Babe.. Baby.. Stop..' He tried to say in between kisses.

She stopped, tugging on his lip.

'What?'

'We gotta get up and go.'

She smiled against him, she wasn't ready to give up just yet as she started to move her hands lower.

Zac quickly clasped her hands and kissed them. She couldn't do that. _Christ if she did that, they'd never get anywhere _He looked at her, that mischievous smile playing across her lips, the thought appealed to him.. _No. Stop. _

'Come on, you want to know what I've been planning, don't you?'

She pouted, he already knew she did. She'd bugged him about it for months; Yes, he meant months. Ever since her birthday, practically and as much he'd wanted to tell her, he steeled himself away from it; This was their first official Valentines, together, alone. It _had _to be perfect.

'Yes,' She giggled.

'Let's go then,' He smiled, pulling her off the bed. 'Shower, dressed and lets go.'

He paced. He hated waiting. How long did girls take? I mean, 15 minutes - that's how long it took him but 45 minutes later he was still waiting. Maybe he should've helped her shower?

'Ready to go?' He was interrupted from his thoughts, he may have waited but, my god, it was worth it. A simple white maxi dress, gold sandals and her hair simply framing her face and she was ready to go.

They cruised down the street, top down, music blasting with the sun blaring down on them; this is why Cali was perfect. Zac remained focused on the road ahead, trying to catch out any paps but, more importantly, trying to avoid Vanessa's constant probing.

'All in good time, baby.' He teased, a smirk teasing his face.

'Okay, come on. We're here.' he smiled as she dived out the car, her enthusiasm was infectious sometimes.

'Vanessa,' he laughed, 'slow down. You don't know where we're going.'

'Well, hurry up then. I've waited months for this!'

'Yes, I know.' he mocked and he ran up to her. 'Stop and close your eyes.'

'Zacc!'

'It'll be worth it, please.'

'Fine.' she sighed.

She closed her eyes as he held her hands and guided her.

'Okay, open them.'. he whispered against her ear.

'Oh my.. what?!'

She spun her head round unable to believe what she was seeing,. He'd guided her into cottage; he'd been busy, flowers, candles, lights.. everything. Pure hearts and flowers, old Hollywood movie shit; It looked like something out of a movie and she couldn't believe it. Not only had he done this for her but he'd managed to do it without her knowing...

'Zac, I can't.. I can't believe this!' She exclaimed.

'It's not Hawaii but do you like it?' he asked, curiously.

'Like it? Zac, I love it. I love you.' She reached up and kissed him. and he kissed her back with every emotion she'd wanted to kiss him with this morning.

He broke away for a moment and smiled, string into her eyes; the ys of the girl he loved, the girl he wanted too spend the rest of his life with.

'I love you too... This, is for you. Always.'

She carefully took the red box and opened it.

'Its a love bracelet. You attach it using screwdriver - I have one and so do you and if you'll wear one-'

'Zac, stop. There's no question, only an answer; Yes. Yes, I'll wear it forever and always because I love you. I always have, I always will. Happy Valentines.'

'Happy Valentines Day.' He replied, embracing her once more.


End file.
